halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Annie Brackett/2007 Remake Timeline
Annie Brackett (ca. 1990 - October 31, 2009) is a major character in the ''Halloween'' remake timeline, inspired by one of the original teenage victims in the classic Halloween and played by Danielle Harris. It should be noted that Harris had also portrayed Jamie Lloyd, a younger girl pursued by Michael Myers in [[4-6 Timeline|a previous Halloween timeline]]. Biography Annie Brackett was born to Lee Brackett and his wife sometime in the early 1990's in Haddonfield, Illinois. When she was younger, she was given a puppy and seemed to have a very happy and normal childhood. What had happened to her mother is unknown. Eventually, she became friends with Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok. October 31, 2007 First seen studying at school on the afternoon of Halloween 2007, Annie is begging Laurie to babysit Lindsey Wallace in her stead as she wanted to secretly meet up with her boyfriend Paul, who had been grounded. After some hesitation, Laurie agrees to help her with her plan. After school, Annie and her two friends walk home, discussing the events of the day. The most playful and sassy of the girls, Annie enjoys making fun of everything and everyone, and as they walk she calls the sexually-active Lynda "a slut", which only hurts her friend's feelings. Soon afterwards, Laurie points to a disturbing-looking masked man that is watching them from across the street. Believed to be just a pervert - when he is in fact Laurie's brother, the escaped serial killer Michael Myers - he is taunted by Lynda from a safe distance with Annie joining the fun with a foul-mouthed comment of her own: she warns that her dad is the town's sheriff, after which the man leaves. As they continue to walk, Annie's father soon drives by and offers them a ride, although Annie is the only one to accept, getting a ride home in her dad's patrol car. That night, Annie arrives at the Strode home to pick Laurie up and drop her off at Tommy Doyal's house for her babysitting appointment. Annie then attends her own at the Wallace home, where she only spends a brief time watching Lindsey, soon calling Laurie to put her plan in motion. At first, she has trouble getting Lindsey to agree to go over to Tommy Doyal's house, but Lindsey relents and the two girls begin to walk towards the Doyal house, Annie bothered about having to carry a large pumpkin. Unbeknownst to them, Michael Myers was in the house, stalking Annie. Seeking the demise of Laurie's friends and family and (in particular) revenge against the two schoolgirls that made fun of him, Michael has already killed Lynda. However, when he sees Annie go out into the street with Lindsey, he simply follows them silently without attacking. While at the Doyal house, Annie jokingly insists on getting Laurie a boyfriend, until Paul arrives. He and Annie decide to go back to the Wallace home so Michael, lurking outside, follows them there again. As they cuddle up and begin to make out eagerly, Michael stands in the shadows, watching them. Already without her school jacket and hair ribbon, Annie is prompted by Paul to kiss with her upper body less covered so, after some resistance, she curses and bares it for her boyfriend. Aroused, she soon asks him if he would like to have sex with her, to which Paul agrees and goes back to kissing her. Michael lets Annie be kissed and groped before going to torment her at this intimate time. Busy with their sexuality, the schoolmates fail to notice Michael approaching them until he grabs and kills Paul by stabbing him in the chest. Shrieking in terror, the shirtless girl rushes off to the front door, managing to step outside so as to run away into the night. She is however caught by Michael at the last second when he grabs her by one arm, pulls her back in, and slams the door shut, yet she struggles until able to once again slip away from him, this time to run towards the kitchen, open the knife drawer and arm herself, getting ready to fight with the cruel monster. She swings at him - only to be struck down and disarmed. Now Michael is free to examine the insolent girl's floored, half-naked body with the chance for a bloody kill and even the use of torture. As he decides to do the slower slaughter, she makes one last-ditch effort to crawl away from him, but is stopped when Michael grabs her legs and drags the crying girl across the kitchen floor to her punishment. Back at Tommy Doyal's, Laurie performs double babysitter duty while, at the same time, Annie is tortured. When she feels it is time she brought Lindsey home herself, Laurie instructs little Tommy to behave in her absence then walks the younger girl to her residence, where they come across Paul's body hanged from a rope (likely the implement used to restrain Annie) and Annie herself left on the floor, covered in blood and cuts yet barely alive. This prompts Laurie to send Lindsey out for help while she calls 9-1-1. While her friend is on the phone, Annie sees her torturer, who was only hiding from view, near her again. Still on the floor, too weakened to move, she cries out to alert Laurie's attention - but the latter is busy calling for help. With his attention now on Laurie, Michael leaves Annie to die from her wounds while he chases after his sister, who runs away from him out the Wallace home. Thanks to the call, however, Mr. Brackett later arrives at the house along with Dr. Loomis and finds his daughter in her bloodsoaked state, then instructs her to stay conscious while they wait for the ambulance. Halloween (2007 Reboot) Picking up the pieces In the wake of the attack, Annie was taken to Haddonfield General Hospital where she had to have surgery, which she did manage to heal from, although Michael Myers left lasting scars both physical and emotional. Within two years, Annie was able to make a full recovery. However, scars could still be seen on her face and she had matured and was no longer the same girl she once was. In a sense, she became very motherly towards both her father and her friend. The same however could not be said for Laurie, who lost her parents, was also nearly killed by Michael and shot him in the face only to discover that they never found his body after they lost it in an accident. Laurie then went to live with Annie and her father. The two girls eventually became close enough to consider themselves sisters, however, Laurie had so much rage built up in her that their friendship was very rocky. Deep down, Laurie blamed herself for what happened to Annie and also admitted to her therapist that seeing the scars on Annie's face sometimes made her want to hurt her in some way, for reminding her of what had happened two years before. Eventually, Laurie made new friends (Mya Rockwell and Harley David), whom Annie did not like very much and felt were a bad influence on Laurie. It is not apparent if Annie got a job, went to college, made new friends or began dating anyone, as she was never shown leaving the house. Lee had also gotten very protective of both girls as, on Halloween 2008, he sent a deputy named Andy Neale to watch over Annie. She did not like this and kicked Deputy Neale in the groin. Another Halloween On October 30 2009, Annie and Laurie had another one of their fights when Annie voiced her dislike of the "new" Laurie and how she kept acting like she was the only one who went through hardships that Halloween night two years before. On October 31, Lee called his daughter telling her to look for Laurie and, if she found her, to tell her to stay home so he could talk to her. When Annie asked what was wrong, her father said that he would tell her at a later time. As the day went on, Lee began to worry about his daughter's safety but, at the same time, he wanted her to remain in the house in case Laurie returned. At first he called Darren to visit Annie, however, his stay was brief as he and Annie had nothing in common to talk about and she was clearly annoyed about having him over. Halloween II (2009) deleted scenes:Darren and Comic Book Convention.''After she got him to leave, Lee had Deputy Neale go over to their house to once again watch over Annie. As soon as he arrived, an annoyed Annie would not let him into the house, also telling him to turn off the emergency lights of his squad car. Later in the night, Lee's fears came true as Michael Myers was still alive and seaching for his sister. He made his way to the Brackett home where he strangled Deputy Neale to death and broke into the house. Annie was unaware of what had happened outside and was preparing to take a bath. As she was getting ready, she failed to notice Michael watching her in the mirror. She then felt someone was in the room with her and saw it was him. Annie desperately tried to escape but she was quickly caught by Michael who smashed her on the walls, dropped shelves on her and beat her then carried her battered body back to the bathroom, soon to be left without bathrobe and entirely covered in her own blood. He then left the wounded girl on the floor and went downstairs. Moments later, Laurie returned home with her friend Mya from partying. After eating some cookies and Laurie telling Mya how she felt about Annie, they decided to go upstairs. As soon as Laurie turned on the lights, she saw the destruction that had happened and opened the bathroom door to discover a dying Annie. Laurie had Mya call 9-1-1 while she tried to take care of her friend. Annie begged Laurie to leave and save herself, however, Laurie was too upset to just leave her friend. She cradled Annie in her arms until she finally died. ''Halloween II (2009) Appearances * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) Notes and Trivia * This version of Annie is the first (and so far only) to survive the film in which she first appears. * It is also interesting to note that in both Rob Zombie films Michael attacks Annie but does not kill her outright. She survives Halloween and dies later after the attack in Halloween II. * While the original's Annie Brackett was known at school for not wearing a bra, it is briefly shown that the new Annie wears a white bra. She has taken it off when Michael attacks her, however. References Category:Female characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1990's births Category:2000's deaths Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Halloween II (2009) characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Danielle Harris